1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-165031 discloses a connector configured so that a slider formed with two cam grooves is provided in a first housing slidably between an initial position and a connection position and a second housing connectable to the first housing is formed with two cam followers. In connecting the housings, the cam followers enter the entrances of the cam grooves with the slider located at the initial position and, in that state, the slider is slid to the connection position. Then, the two housings are pulled toward each other to be connected by the engagement of the cam followers and the cam grooves.
If the two housings are inclined even slightly during the connecting operation, the slider may be slid without one cam follower properly entering the cam groove. In this case, the cam follower that has entered the cam groove properly is guided toward a back side of the cam groove, whereas the cam follower that has not entered the cam groove properly is pushed out of the cam groove. Thus, the second housing, the slider and the like may be broken.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to enable a movement of a slider to be restricted when the slider and a pair of cam followers is in an improper positional relationship.